With a Little Help from a Friend
by Caeleinn
Summary: Rose dares to cross her own timeline to give herself a warning. But, will her younger self listen? More importantly, will she remember?


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or it's characters. I do own a hyper active cat, however.

* * *

Rose slid onto the park bench, feeling more than just a little put out with the Doctor's attitude. How could he just expect her to ignore the fact that her dad was still alive in this world? Had he already forgotten the incident with the Reapers and the lengths she went to that time to save her dad? Was it such a horrible thing that she just wanted to see him, to talk to him, one more time? Realistically, she knew he wasn't _really_ her father, but still…

She sat there on that bench, watching the zeppelins flying over the city of London. It really was a beautiful sight. She was so engrossed in watching them, that she didn't realize someone had sat down next to her until they whispered "Rose." She jumped, and looked at them. They were strangely dressed in a light cloak that covered them from head to foot. The full hood was pulled low over their face, so Rose couldn't see it clearly. The person didn't turn their head toward her, but simply whispered her name again…"Rose, you must listen to me."

"Who are you? How d' you know my name?" said Rose, feeling just a little apprehensive. This wasn't her world, so who would know her here?

"It doesn't matter. Listen, I haven't got much time. Soon, you will be faced with a choice, Rose. You must make a choice that will lead to a great sacrifice. The Doctor will try to take that choice from you, but you mustn't let him!"

"What are you talking about? What choice?"

"Please, just listen! That same day, you must make sure the lever is locked into place…hear me? It _must_ be LOCKED. Otherwise, the sadness and pain that follows will be unbearable. Once the lever is locked, you must hang on. Your life, your happiness, and the happiness of the Doctor depend on this, Rose. You must not let go. Take whatever precautions are necessary, but do _not_ let go."

Rose sat there on the bench, as a sinking feeling of dread settled into her stomach. The other person stood suddenly and started to walk away. They stopped, turned back to look at her and said, "One more thing, Rose." Rose looked up at them, still unable to see the person's face clearly, even from this angle. She raised her eyebrows and said, "What?"

"You must tell him."

"Tell him what? Tell who?"

"You must tell him you love him. He deserves to know the truth of your feelings."

With those words, the person walked quickly away, disappearing around the corner of a building. Rose jumped from the bench to follow, but lost them in the crowd of people. She turned and walked back to the bench, sliding onto it, pondering the words of the strange person, once again watching the zeppelins. A rather large one appeared in the sky behind her, and that's when the phone in her pocket began to beep. Pulling it out, she saw the words 'Welcome to Cybus free trial." After a few moments of thought, she began tapping on the keys.

* * *

Rose stood there, looking at the Doctor as if he had lost his mind. What was he thinking, telling her she had to go with her mum and Pete and Mickey and Jake back to Pete's

World? Didn't he understand that wasn't what she wanted?

Jackie began to argue that she wasn't gonna leave her daughter and Rose argued back that she had to go, to be safe, to be with Pete. "I've had a life with you for nineteen years. But then I met the Doctor and...all the things I've seen him do for me. For you. For all of us. For the whole... _stupid _planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum. But not anymore. 'Cos now he's got me." That was when she felt the big yellow button hit against her chest. She turned to look at the Doctor with surprise in her eyes, saying "What're you…" but that was all she managed before she found herself in a different room. Suddenly, she remembered that strange person the last time she was in this universe…and it suddenly made sense. _This_ was the decision she had to make. This was the sacrifice…a life with her mum and dad, without the Doctor…or life with the Doctor, without her mum and dad. It wasn't really a choice, though…she had decided long ago to be with the Doctor forever. All this flashed through her head in a second, and with a muttered "Oh no you don't. He's not doing that to me again," she pressed her button, reappearing on the other side of the wall.

The Doctor jumped, and grabbed her by the arms, telling her that she would never see them again. Rose calmly looked him in the eye and said "I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you. So, what can I do to help?"

The Doctor stared at her, stunned, and then pointed to some computers, telling her to set the co-ordinates to six, and to be quick about it. Rose worked quickly, her mind racing back to that day on the park bench. The stranger's words echoed in her head. "…_make sure the lever is locked into place…hear me? It must be LOCKED. Otherwise, the sadness and pain that follows will be unbearable_…"

Rose glanced up, seeing the levers in front of her, knowing that something big was about to happen…something that could change her life forever.

The computer voice stated "Levers operational." The Doctor pressed a magnaclamp into her arms, saying something about Shiver and Shake. She turns and presses the clamp against the wall, pressing the red button to adhere it. While the Doctor's back is still to her, she quickly and quietly takes another precaution, the stranger's words again echoing in her mind. "_Take whatever precautions are necessary, but do **not** let go._"

Daleks appeared outside the window, ready to burst in and exterminate them. The Doctor shouted, "Let's do it!" and he and Rose pushed the levers into place. Rose is sure she locked hers in place…she is positive she did. The white wall in front of them becomes a swirling mass; wind is blowing past her, whipping her hair around her head. She looked over at the Doctor, smiling at him, happy to be helping him. The Cybermen and Daleks were whooshing past her, getting sucked into the Void.

Then, suddenly, the computer voice says "Offline." Rose looked at her lever…it's slipping. She knows she locked it…she _knows_ she did! The Doctor yelled "Turn it on!" She strained to reach it. It's too far away. She let go of the magnaclamp, falling onto the lever, got in front of it, and pushed. The lever locked into place, and the suction of the Void grew in strength again. Rose clutched desperately to the lever, determined not to let go. The Doctor looked at her, frightened, and yelled at her to hold on. Rose looked over at him, struggling against the suction of the void, her fingers wrapped around the handle of the lever. She can feel them slipping and she struggled to maintain her grip, but the suction is too great.

With a scream from both her and the Doctor, her fingers slipped from the handle. The Doctor screamed her name "ROOOOOOOOOSE!" She felt herself flying backwards, toward the breach, toward the eternal nothingness of the Void.

She was jerked to a halt by the long power cord she had looped around her waist and tied off to the magnaclamp. She wrapped her arm around the cord and held on tightly. The suction began to lessen and a few more seconds later, the wall became a solid sheet of white again. The Void had sealed itself.

Rose fell to the floor with a thump. She could feel the cord had bit into the flesh of her arm and waist, but she didn't care. She was here. She was with the Doctor. She looked up at him as he let go of the magnaclamp and rushed to her. He fell to his knees beside her and gathered her into his arms, holding her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sagged against him. She felt him kiss her temple and whisper "I thought I had lost you. Oh, Rose…I thought you were gone."

Rose leaned back and looked at him and said, "I told you, Doctor. I'm never gonna leave you."

The Doctor grinned at her, and said "My Rose…my precious, brilliant Rose."

* * *

In another world, another universe, Rose suddenly looked up at her traveling companion, smiled, and said "She did it. She actually listened and remembered." She began to fade away, her voice growing fainter as she said, "Thank you…thank you for everything." She faded completely away, leaving no trace that she had even been there.

Watching her fade away, Romanadvoratrelundar smiled. She began pressing buttons and flipping levers on her console, already feeling the memories of Rose Tyler and her tales of traveling with the Doctor being re-written.

* * *

_A/N: Just a quick little one shot "what if" scenario. May turn into a short series. After all, if the beach scene didn't happen, how is Rose gonna tell the Doctor she loves him?_


End file.
